


The Snake

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Gen, Humor, badass!bilbo, the company is shocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Fili and Kili try to prank Bilbo, but it doesn't have the expected effect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Am I allowed to say I really like this one? I've had a prompt along these lines for awhile, but I couldn't figure out how to write it. I originally tried to write is as a modern au, but I like this much better.

Fili and Kili walk by laughing to themselves, and Thorin grabs them both by the arm before they can escape.

 

"What did you two do?" He asks suspiciously.

 

Kili glances at his brother and snickers. "Nothing. We just set up a prank for our dear Bilbo."

 

Thorin groans internally. He would really rather not have to find a new burglar because his nephews accidentally killed the last one. "What-"

 

They hear a surprised gasp come from the direction of Bilbo's bedroll, and all three of their heads whip around.

 

Bilbo's kneeling down beside the bedroll reaching into the blankets, and he pulls his hands back out, holding a snake.

 

They entire company has taken notice of what's going on by now, and more than a few of them gape in surprise, Thorin included, when Bilbo starts stroking the snakes scales.

 

"Hello there. How did you wind up in my blankets?" He throws an accusing look at Fili and Kili.

 

Fili makes a shocked noise. "You- you're not afraid of it?"

 

Bilbo scoffs. "It's just a Garter Snake." He holds the snake up near his face, and smiles at it.

 

Bofur inches his way towards Bilbo. "Are you sure it's a good idea to hold that thing?"

 

Bilbo smiles. "It's not like he's venomous, and beside, snakes always seem to like me." Bilbo drapes the snake over his shoulders, steadying it with one hand so it doesn't fall. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see it Bombur needs any help with dinner."


End file.
